Thank You for Everything
by Rose Duchess
Summary: What if one girl felt that she needed to thank him for all that he has done? But in what way would she do it? ShikaIno fic. Epilogue is up. Mentions of NaruHina and SasuSaku.
1. Part 1: Beginning

**This is my version to how their relationship could have started out as. They are 14 in this part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Part 1

The sound of metal hitting metal can be heard in a clearing of the forest outside of Konoha. There were two people sparring together, one had a purple outfit, blond hair that was put into a high ponytail, and bandages wrapped around her waist. The other, had spiky, black hair tied in a ponytail as well but shorter, a green flak jacket over a small jacket and net shirt, and brown pants. They were in taijutsu stances, blocking each other's attacks, meaning they were holding each other to a standstill.

"We should probably take a break Ino, besides you haven't beaten me yet," Shikamaru said as he was holding her off.

"No way, I'm sure I can beat you this time," Ino exclaimed. She was about to swerve her fist to his stomach but she suddenly felt frozen.

"You were saying?" Shikamaru asked amusingly. His shadow had caught her fist before she could strike.

Ino let out a frustrated growl, "Why can't I beat you?"

"It's because I always have a strategy in case one backfires, which your opponent may have if you're not cautious and think carefully. Now let's take a break, there's no point in wasting too much energy and chakra trying to beat me," Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Fine, now let me go," Ino retorted as he released his jutsu. He handed her a towel, which she used to wipe the sweat off of her face. Shikamaru laid himself on the grass and started cloud-watching, putting his hands behind his head. She followed his example and relaxed with him. She looked over at him and saw that his eyes were closed.

"_He looks peaceful when he's relaxed_," she thought. "_Come to think of it, Shikamaru has grown a bit handsome with that flak jacket. Wait, what am I thinking? He's just my childhood friend, but he knows me better than anyone_."

To take her mind away from these thoughts, she sat up and she decided to speak, "Hey, Shikamaru?"

"Hm?" Shikamaru replied.

"I just wanted to thank you for training with me for the next Chūnin exam. I know that it was your week off and with Choji and Asuma-Sensei out on different missions; I hope it wasn't too much trouble. I really appreciate it, so thank you," she explained honestly.

Shikamaru opened one eye to look at her and smirked, "Well, it's not like I had anything important to do; besides my mom would kill me if I didn't do something that's not sleeping. But you're welcome." He turned back towards the sky, closing his eye again.

Ino was just staring at him with a soft smile, "_He may be lazy, but he can be really sweet when he feels like it. I wonder what he would be like as a boyfriend. Wait a minute, where are these thoughts coming from?! Have I just been thinking this because he is helping me? No, somehow I always had these thoughts but Sasuke has always clouded my judgment. He has his flaws, but he is intelligent, loyal, he claims himself a coward, but he is the bravest person I've ever known, he cares about his friends and he has always done everything I asked and I never thanked him for that. Maybe there is a way I can thank him and to answer my own questions_."

She looked over at him again and saw that he was watching the clouds this time. "_Okay, I think I'll try this_," she thought but she asked out loud, "Shikamaru, could you sit up for a minute?"

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised and asked, "Why?"

"I have something to give you to thank you," she replied shyly.

Shikamaru sat up and said, "You have already thanked me for training with you."

"This is for something else, and you need to close your eyes," He gave her a questioning look then she added, "Please?" Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome," but he complied anyway by closing his eyes.

Ino began to get a little nervous; she was preparing to do something that could either ruin their friendship or take it to whole new level. "_Well, here goes nothing_," Ino thought to herself as she slowly, tentatively leaned in to touch his lips with hers. There was an instantaneous jolt that a shockwave went throughout both of their bodies.

He was wondering what was taking her so long and was about to ask what it was until he felt something soft touch his lips. He opened his eyes wide and realized what it was, "_No way, Ino is kissing me_?" He was in shock that his childhood friend would kiss him when he knew that she liked Sasuke before. But he felt that shockwave when their lips touched and he found that he liked it. Slowly, he kissed her back softly but when Ino took the kiss up a notch, he matched it. Soon, he wrapped his arms around her waist, while she wrapped her arms around his neck. She even took it further by nipping his bottom lip and slipping her tongue in his mouth. He engaged in wrestling with her tongue and when she pulled out of his mouth, he followed her tongue into hers. Exploring her mouth with his tongue caused Ino to let out a little moan, which he must admit he liked that he made her moan. Finally, after a full minute, which felt like a year to them, they slowly parted and gazed into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"What was that for?" Shikamaru asked breathlessly.

Ino smiled and replied, "It's to thank you for everything you have done for me. I know I can be a bit bossy, and order you around, but I really do appreciate you Shikamaru. Also, I did it to confirm my real feelings."

Shikamaru asked, "What feelings are those, Ino?"

She looked away with a blush on her face, but she smiled and answered, "That I like you more than a friend, Shikamaru." She couldn't say she loved him, at least not yet, because she was afraid it would freak him out.

Shikamaru had stared at her in complete bewilderment; he never dreamed that she would say something like that to him, him, of all people. Shikamaru Nara, the laziest shinobi in all of Konoha.

When he didn't say anything, she feared the worst. So before she felt like bursting into tears, she said, "I understand if you don't feel the same way. You probably like that Sand ninja Temari. If you do, then I won't…" but she was cut off with him initiating a kiss this time. It was a sweet simple kiss to signify that his feelings are the same as hers.

He broke it and looked straight in her eyes and said, "I like you too, Ino. Do you know why I didn't like Sasuke? It was because you liked him and I felt like I didn't have a chance. I always thought you were fine the way you are and you didn't need to be on those stupid diets. You are a lot stronger than you realize and I don't think that you are useless. I may not be much of a romantic person but I think you are strong, smart and a beautiful kunoichi. You may be troublesome sometimes but that is what makes you who you are and I wouldn't trade you for anybody."

Ino smiled wide and instantly enveloped him in a hug, and exclaimed, "That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. Thank you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was a bit hesitant but he slowly returned the hug and smiled. They broke the hug and Shikamaru asked, "This is troublesome, but would you like to go to Yakiniku Q for lunch with me?"

"Shikamaru, are you asking me out on a date?" Ino asked playfully.

Shikamaru blushed a light pink and retorted, "I never had to do something like this, and it's embarrassing."

"I'd love to, Shikamaru." Ino replied happily.

Shikamaru got up first, held out his and helped Ino up. Then they started walking back to Konoha hand in hand when Ino asked, "Shikamaru, was I your first kiss?"

"Why ask me when you already know?" Shikamaru replied feeling embarrassed again.

"I know but for your first kiss, you're a really good kisser," Ino complimented.

Shikamaru smirked "Really?"

"Yeah, I know it was my first kiss too but that was amazing. How did you know what to do?"

Shikamaru shrugged, "I just did what came to me and I figured out how to make you moan."

He smirked at Ino's blushing face when she exclaimed, "That just came out suddenly and you don't know how to make moan every time." Then she felt her head being pulled forward and Shikamaru's lips came upon hers once again only this time, it was a bit bolder than the last kiss. He sucked on her bottom lip and slid his tongue in her mouth, wrestling with her tongue. As he explored her mouth again, this caused her to let out a few moans. He broke the kiss leaving Ino speechless and he smirked cockily, "You were saying?"

Dazed, she replied "You really are a genius aren't you?"

"I guess I am," he agreed as they continued onward to Yakiniku Q, hands linked together.

**So what did you think? You may leave a review if you like. I hope you liked it so far.**


	2. Part 2: Progression

**I have posted the second part. In this part, they are their current ages of sixteen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shikamaru and Ino, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Part 2

Shikamaru and Ino have been dating since that first kiss they had together. Although they have been dating secretly, they hide it really well almost as if they were still just friends. The only ones who knew besides them are Choji, Sakura and their parents, though it took some effort to convince Inoichi to let her date him. They haven't made it official to everyone else that they were dating, but they were pretty content to how things are. For Ino, there are some days that she gets frustrated with his aloof attitude and lazy demeanor, but he wouldn't be himself if he wasn't. It's been a few months after Pain's attack and they are preparing for war to protect their friend, Naruto. Ino was hoping to talk to Shikamaru before they have to go to war, that was why she was looking for him. She was going to tell him she loved him because she wanted him to know in case something happened in this war.

They both suffered when Asuma had been killed; Shikamaru more than her. She even went to find him at his house where she heard him sobbing and she stayed with him until he stopped. She gladly went along with him and Choji to get revenge for Asuma.

"_Of course, he really had me worried when he went off by himself_," she reflected. After they got their revenge, she scolded him for making her worry about him. She was really afraid that he might have been killed when he led Hidan away but was relieved that he came back alive, exhausted of chakra maybe, but alive. When Sasuke was declared an international criminal, she couldn't help but cry. Only it wasn't for Sasuke it was for Shikamaru because she was worried that Sasuke would kill him. She figured out her feelings after Asuma's death and she was determined to keep his last words to heart. Even if they were in different divisions, she wanted him to know how much he means to her.

Ino went to her boyfriend's favorite cloud watching spot and she found him there. He was lying on the grass with his eyes closed, and his hands behind his head. She smiled at him, stood right next to him and asked, "May I join you, Shikamaru?"

He opened one eye, looked up at her and smirked before answering, "Sure."

Ino laid herself on the grass next to him, copying his actions. They just lay there together, enjoying each other's company until Shikamaru spoke up, "Ino, since you're here, there is something I want to tell you."

Ino looked over at him curiously, sat up, and replied, "Okay, what is it?"

Shikamaru sat up as well, turned himself towards Ino and started to say, "You know that we have dated for a year and a half and I'm happy with the way we are. But with this war coming up, I feel that I should tell you something that I've wanted to tell you for a while. Well, I've been meaning to but I just never found the right words to tell you and…" he paused while placing his hand behind his neck, rubbing it slowly. He also had a small blush on his face.

Ino thought to herself, "_He's nervous, he only rubs his neck when he's like that. I've never seen him this nervous since he asked me to be his girlfriend_." She looked at him; he was struggling to form even a coherent sentence. She smiled at him thinking, "_He looks cute when he is nervous_."

She put her hand on his and gripped it which caused him to look at her. She said to him, "Shikamaru, there is no need to be nervous around me. Whatever you want to tell me, you can tell me, you know that I'll listen." She smiled at him as she held his hand, he watched her as he gave her a small smile. He squeezed her hand that held his and pulled it to his lips, kissing it gently. Normally, since they never showed their affection in public, Shikamaru would openly display his affection when they were alone. Ino was never disappointed by this, because Shikamaru would always be able to express his feelings that way.

He held her hand gently but firmly against his cheek, as he asked, "Do you remember that night after Asuma died?"

Ino smiled sadly, "Yes, how could I forget?"

Flashback

"_I haven't seen Shikamaru all day. He never came to the funeral_," It was nighttime as she slowly walked through Konoha towards Shikamaru's house. She stopped in front of his house and contemplated, "_Maybe he's not home or he's asleep_." She walked around his house to see if there were any lights on in the house.

She went into the area where there was a little pond but she still didn't see any lights on. She was about to give up and go home, until she heard it, a sob. A quiet but at the same time, a strangled sob, she knew who it was instantly. She sprinted to the room where she heard it from, took off her sandals, went on the floor of the house, and quietly listened for a sound behind the sliding door. Then she heard it again, a deep-throated sob, so she quietly slid the door open to reveal her boyfriend sitting on the floor crying. When he heard her come in, he looked up at her. His eyes were watery, tears streaming down his face which he tried to wipe away as he saw her.

"Ino, you didn't have to come," he said to her in a strained voice. He looked like he was trying to not cry, at least in front of her. She has never seen him so broken up, so lost, so in need of comfort so she did the only thing she could do; she sat on her knees in front of him and hugged him.

"Please, don't try to hold back your emotions, not when you need to let it out. I cared about him too you know. I also know that you were the one closest to him and I know that you're the one who is hurt the most. So please Shikamaru, let it out, I'm here for you," she said to him as she rubbed his back to comfort him.

She couldn't see his face, but she felt fresh tears dripping on her shirt as he held on to her tightly. She felt that he was trembling and she heard his sobs come out louder; each one stabbing her already aching heart. She even cried with him not just for Asuma but for him. While their teacher's death had created a pain in her heart; seeing her boyfriend in pain had broken it. She never liked seeing anyone sad or depressed but she especially hated seeing her boyfriend cry. Not that she found him weak for crying, far from it; that just means he cares but she never wants him to be sad. That was when she realized that she loved him deeply.

Then when his sobs had started to subside, he pulled away from her but he didn't let go of their embrace. Ino looked at his blood-shot eyes sadly and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I will be, are you alright?" Shikamaru replied.

""Yeah, I'll be fine," she said but was still crying a little. She suddenly felt his hand on her left cheek, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. Then he did the same process with his other hand on her right cheek. They gazed into each other's eyes, leaned in towards the other and their lips connected. It was a kiss that expressed that they were sad, but they were grateful that the other is there with them.

He broke it first, embraced her gently, and whispered, "Thank you Ino, for being here with me."

Ino smiled, happy that she at least was there for him. She returned the embrace and replied, "Your welcome, I just wanted to help you in any way I can." She then broke the embrace, put her hand on his cheek and added, "It's late, you should try to get some sleep."

He looked at her and replied, "Yeah, you too."

Ino saw that Shikamaru didn't want her to leave just yet, so she said to him, "I'll see you tomorrow, and I promise that we will get through this together, okay?"

Shikamaru managed a small smile as he replied, "Yeah, I know we will."

Ino then leaned in to give him a simple peck on the lips and said, "Good night, Shikamaru."

He returned the favor by giving her a kiss too, replying, "Night, Ino."

Her hand lingered on his cheek for a few seconds before going through the sliding door and went home.

End Flashback

He then continued, "That night made me realize a lot of things. For one thing, I realized that if I felt that horrible because Asuma died, I couldn't imagine what it would be like if I lost you, Ino"

Ino looked at him in surprise but she let him continue, "You were there for me when I felt the most lonely and distraught. You were an emotional anchor for me. The other thing I realized that night is that I care for you a lot and I was pained to see you cry. I had asked myself, "How would I feel if Ino were to die in this war?" Do you know what I answered, Ino?" he asked Ino.

Ino shook her head and answered, "No, what?"

Shikamaru replied, "I answered that I would feel worse than what I felt when Asuma died. I would feel that my soul would hurt; my heart would be ripped out and stabbed at multiple times. With this war coming, anything can happen and if anything were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself. I already lost my teacher, I don't want to lose you Ino, because I…"

He paused to affectionately kiss her hand again before saying, "I love you."

Ino was stunned; just as she was going to tell him she loved him, he beat her to it.

He continued, "I love you Ino, I always have. You make me the happiest even if I don't show it enough. I look up at the clouds because the blue sky reminds me of your eyes. Your smile always makes my day a bit brighter and I'm happy when you are. I don't know what could happen in this war but at least you know how I feel. If somehow we would see each other on the battlefield, also know this; I would protect you with my life because I'd rather die than to see you get killed."

Tears began to fill Ino's eyes and she let them flow as she smiled. This startled Shikamaru, so he asked, "Ino, what's wrong? Did I upset you?"

Ino shook her head still crying, "No, you didn't. It's just I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy that you feel the same way." Shikamaru's eyes widened as she continued, "I was looking for you to tell you that I love you too. When we went to get our revenge on Hidan and Kakuzu, I was really scared that you could have been killed. I feel the same about this war as you; I don't want you to be killed either. But we are ninjas and we have to do this to protect our friend and our village. Also, just as you would protect me, count on me to protect you. I promised Asuma I would look after you and Choji, so hold me to it."

Shikamaru gazed at her admiringly, and asked, "What did I do to deserve someone as amazing as you?"

Ino blushed but replied, "Just by being yourself; that is what made me fall in love with you in the first place."

Shikamaru cupped her right cheek and said, "I guess it's the same for me; I fell in love with you when you have been being your troublesome self."

He smirked as she pouted but playfully replied, "You're lucky I love you that you could get away with me calling me troublesome."

"I'm also lucky that I get to do this with you, "Shikamaru retorted as he pulled her in for a kiss. To Ino, she couldn't resist when he kissed her so passionately. They were soon kissing deeply, tongues were wrestling and moans had emitted from both of them until they broke apart for air.

"I think I'm the lucky one, because I have a boyfriend who is an amazing kisser," Ino spoke out breathlessly

He smirked and replied "I'm only as amazing at it as you are at it. Plus, we have had nearly two years of practice."

Then they both had laid themselves on the grass, Ino laid on his chest while Shikamaru wrapped his arm around her waist. As they watched the sunset, Shikamaru whispered to her, "I love you Ino, please promise me that you'll be careful in battle." He gripped her tighter almost desperately.

Ino smiled, leaned in to give him a firm kiss before replying, "I will, if you promise me the same thing."

He smiled and answered, "I'll be careful, as long as I know you're safe, I'll be fine."

So they lay there on that field, content in each other's embrace, spending one last intimate moment before they risk their lives. But as long as they know that they love each other, they'll never stop fighting for the other's sake.

**Well, that is part two, I hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review if you want.**


	3. Part 3: Blossoming Love

**I have finally updated. I hope you enjoy part 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**AN: Shikamaru and Ino are 17 and the war has ended.**

Part 3

The war has been over for a few months now and for one thing, Shikamaru was glad it was over. Of course, it didn't end without a lot of casualties. To name a few, there was their friend, Neji, who died protecting Hinata and Naruto. There was Ino's father Inoichi and his own father, Shikaku. For him, personally, he wasn't able to cope with the fact that his father was dead for weeks. He couldn't grieve on that day because he was in the middle of battle. After the war, it made his emotional pain unbearable, almost to the point where he felt hopeless. But there was someone else who's pain was even greater; his girlfriend, Ino. On the first night back home, she would replay her father's parting words in her dreams, which make her relive that moment over and over. Shikamaru would hear her stifled sobs from the guest room of his house since he requested she'd stay with them. It hurt him to break the news of his father to his mother, who succumbed to her and Shikaku's room crying her heart out until she fell asleep.

With Ino though, knowing that Inoichi was the onlt family she had left and crying from her nightmares, it nearly broke his heart. So every night, for the past few weeks, he would let her sleep with him in his room. When she would cry in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears, he would silently let out his own grief. They both had lost so much in the war but they slowly had peace of mind knowing their fathers have done a lot in their last moments. Slowly, Ino and Shikamaru had stopped having nightmares; Ino lived with Shikamaru and his mother because they both insisted. In the span of these past months, Shikamaru had seen Ino recover to her old self and for that, he was happy. She helped him in his own grief and he helped her.

On this day, we find Shikamaru on the grass of his favorite hill, looking up at the clouds like he usually does. The seventeen year old just stared up at the sky, reflecting these past eight months after the war. The Alliance had won with the efforts of Naruto and Sasuke mostly. Personally, he still didn't like Sasuke nor could he bring himself to forgive him like Naruto could. For the efforts of the war, Lady Tsunade promoted the Rookie 9 and the remaining members of Team Guy to Jounin. Of course, Sasuke still had to stand trial for his actions as a criminal and missing-nin.

"_I still don't think he should have been promoted_," Shikamaru thought solemnly. "_Oh well, Naruto was probably happy for him as he was promoted to Jounin as well, and was named as Lady Tsunade's successor for Hokage_," he added.

Then he thought of an important thing that had been on his mind or rather an important person, Ino, his girlfriend, was the most important person to him. After the battle had finished, they both had declared that they have been in a relationship for two and half years to the rest of the Rookie 9 and Team Guy. As they thought, their teammates except Sakura and Choji were shocked, though surprisingly, Naruto figured it out months ago. They asked him how he knew, but he always answered, "It's my secret," to annoy them. Shikamaru had been thinking over their relationship a lot and he couldn't be happier.

He smiled and looked towards the sky, "_Old man, I think I understand why you married Mom now. You probably saw all the good qualities that she has despite her aggressive nature. Ino is like that, she can be bossy, loud and at times, a bit moody, but she is also kind, caring, cheerful, beautiful, and I can trust her with my life. Of course, I don't want her to risk her life but she would anyway_." His smile widened as he remembered what she did as his soul was trapped with Choji, Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji.

Flashback

Ino was still rotating her chakra with her boyfriend and Choji. She was starting to get exhausted, but she wouldn't give up, concentrating her chakra flow to keep them alive as long as she could. She was using too much of her chakra and she was reaching her limit until she felt someone grip her hand.

She gasped as she heard Shikamaru say, "That's enough Ino, we're alright now." Then Choji added, "Ino, are you okay?"

Ino stopped rotating their chakra only to have tears of relief stream down her face as she embraced them, surprising both of them as she sobs. Then Shikamaru just smirked at how she risked her own life to save theirs.

End Flashback

He admitted to himself long ago that he was in love with Ino, so on this day he was planning something special. This day was their third anniversary of when they had their first kiss and first date. He got up from the ground, brushed off any grass and thought while smirking, "_Well, I better start on my little surprise_." He started in the direction of his house, hands in his pockets with his right hand gripping an item protectively.

Meanwhile in the newly rebuilt Yamanaka Flowers, we find Ino slumping behind the counter with a bored look on her face. She left Shikamaru's house a bit early this morning hoping to see her boyfriend before he left for the day, but she missed him. Both of them had been busy because Shikamaru was named Head Strategist and Jounin Commander just like his father. While she was working part time in the flower shop, and she was head of the Intelligence division taking over her father's role as well. At the same time, she would help out at the hospital too. She shouldn't feel bored but she is because there was an overflow of customers all morning but then it suddenly slowed down. She was waiting for her shift to end so she could decide what to wear for their anniversary. Shikamaru's mother gave her a note from Shikamaru about meeting him later tonight. She smiled happily as she brought the note out of her pouch and read it again. It went like this:

Ino,

I'm sorry I couldn't see you this morning but you know how busy I've been, it's so troublesome. By the way, Happy Anniversary, I didn't forget. I could never forget; it's a special day for me too. Anyway, later tonight meet at the village gates at 7:00, I have a surprise for you. See you tonight, I love you.

Shikamaru

Ino blushed and hugged the note happily. "_Somehow, only he could make me happy just through a note_," Ino thought. Then she thought out loud, "I wonder what kind of surprise he planned for me."

She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost 3, so she untied her apron, put it away and decided to close up. She made her way outside when she spotted Sakura and Hinata, then she called out to them, "Sakura, Hinata, come over here."

They heard her and came over as she made sure the store was locked up. Sakura asked, "Hey Ino, how is it going?" Hinata added, "You seem very happy today, Ino-san." Ino then proceeded to tell them about Shikamaru's surprise for their anniversary and how she wanted them to accompany her to pick out an outfit. So they all went into a little clothing shop and Sakura and Hinata watched as Ino picked out various dresses and outfits to try on. Nearly two hours had past when she had tried on outfit after outfit. Sakura kept a conversation with Ino and Hinata, asking how they kept up with their missions and their love lives. Hinata had been dating Naruto for eight months after he spontaneously kissed her after the war. Sakura and Ino still tease her about how red her face was at the time. As for Sakura, she finally convinced Sasuke to at least date her four months ago and they are still dating. Though the villagers are still wary of Sasuke, he's noticeably more sociable or he tries to be anyway.

After twenty-four dresses, Ino sighed in frustration, "I'll never find the right outfit."

"Don't worry Ino, you'll find one," Sakura tried to reassure her friend she knew it wasn't working.

Then, Hinata spoke up, "I think I have an idea, Ino-san." Ino looked at her confused then asked, "What idea, Hinata?"

But Hinata didn't answer, Ino watched as she looked through the dresses on a rack until she pulled one out and she showed it to her asking, "What about this one?"

The dress Hinata was holding was a royal purple color, strapless and looked to be about knee length. It was simple design with purple flowers embroidered in the skirt. Ino looked it over and replied, "I don't know, it seems so simple." But then added when she saw Hinata look discouraged, "But that doesn't mean that I don't think it doesn't look nice, Hinata. I can try it on if you want me to."

Hinata then smiled and replied, "I think it would look nice on you."

Ino took the dress from her and went to try it on. When she came out, Ino looked in the mirror and gasped happily. The dress hugged her curves nicely and the skirt flared out to reach her knees. She turned around, went up to Hinata and gave her a big hug saying, "Thank you Hinata, its perfect."

"I'm happy I could help, Ino-san," Hinata said as she returned the hug.

Ino then changed out of the dress, paid for it, thanked Sakura and Hinata and rushed out to Shikamaru's house since she lived with them to get ready. She didn't find him there because his mother said he only stopped by for a little bit but then took off again. So then she took a bath to freshen up, dried her hair, and brushed it but didn't do any more than that. She decided to wear her hair down and clipped her bang out of her face. She added light purple eye shadow, some mascara and a light blush. She put on the dress and picked out different sandals she had. The final touch she made was putting on a purple choker with a purple flower pendant around her neck. It was her favorite necklace because Shikamaru got it for her 16th birthday. She saw the clock in her room and saw it was 6:30, so she was about to head out until she remembered something. She opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out a small wrapped box, saying aloud, "I hope he likes this." Then she went out saying bye to Yoshino and went to go to the village gate.

At the gate, Shikamaru was waiting for Ino, he was wearing his usual gray shirt and black pants. He had prepared for the surprise ahead of time so he waited for her. Usually, he was the one late for any date they had. He knew Ino got used to it, but he wanted to actually be early this time. He was mentally preparing himself until he heard someone call out, "Shikamaru." He knew that voice anywhere so he smiled and turned around to look at his girlfriend but he was stunned when he saw her.

"_She looks beautiful_," Shikamaru thought in his head. He was snapped out of his trance with her waving her hand in front of his face.

"Shikamaru, what is it? You looked dazed, are you alright?" Ino asked curiously.

Shikamaru smiled, came closer to her and planted a kiss on her forehead before whispering in her ear, "I was just admiring how gorgeous you look in that dress and with your hair down." He took a strand of her hair, kissed it and added, "You should wear your hair like this more often." Ino instantly blushed, there was just something with how he said it and how he kissed her hair, that it sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

"Thank you Shikamaru, you look nice too." Ino complimented him.

"You are only saying that because this is how I always dress," Shikamaru replied lazily.

Ino replied, "Yes, I know that, but I think you still look as handsome as ever, Shika." Ino winked at him as he blushed with embarrassment.

"Anyway, you're here early Shika, were you here long?" Ino asked.

"Only about ten minutes, I wanted to be early to take you to the surprise. Could you put this blindfold on, please?" Shikamaru asked while holding a black blindfold.

Ino looked at him, questions buzzing in her head, but she took the blindfold. While she put it on she said, "Okay, just don't let me trip or anything."

But then Shikamaru said, "I won't let you trip, because you're not walking."

With that, he swept Ino up in his arms holding her bridal style while Ino yelped in surprise. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck to hang on while he took off sprinting and jumping to wherever he was taking her. After a few minutes, he stopped, brought her down to stand and said, "Okay, you can take the blindfold off."

She took it off from her eyes and she saw what it was and where they were. They were in the clearing where they trained for the Chūnin exams and where they had their first kiss. Then she saw that there were lanterns hanging in a tree at the clearing and underneath it, was a picnic blanket with a basket on it. She was in awe at how much time he put into it and instantly smiled at him.

She gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek saying, "This is so sweet of you, I love this surprise."

"I'm glad, but I'm not done just yet," Shikamaru explained as he led her to the picnic blanket. He pulled her down to sit with him and he pulled out two bento boxes filled with Ino's favorite foods. He handed one of them to her as she said, "My favorite foods, you really outdone yourself, Shika." She tried it and she happily exclaimed, "It's delicious, did Yoshino make this?"

"Well, actually…" Shikamaru trailed off with a small blush on his cheeks. Suddenly, she figured it out, "You made this didn't you?"

Nodding, he explained, "Yeah, Mom only helped me while you were out. I wanted to make it myself for you, I just wasn't sure if it was good or not."

Happily she exclaimed, "It's delicious Shika, you are a very good cook."

Embarrassed, Shikamaru said, "Well, Mom taught me how to cook when I was a kid but I guess it was useful despite how troublesome it was to learn."

Ino smiled at him amd gave him another kiss on the cheek and said, "Thank you Shika, I love this."

Shikamaru smiled and replied, "Your welcome, Ino."

So they continued eating and they talked about their jobs or about recent missions they've been on. After they finished their food he also made Ino's favorite pudding and they ate that. They were having fun as they talked and they didn't notice that it was getting dark with only the lanterns as their light source along with the moon. They sat against the tree with Ino leaning against Shikamaru as they were stargazing; a favorite activity for Ino.

Then Ino spoke up, "Shikamaru, I really loved this and it was so sweet of you to do this for me." She sat up to look at him and added, "Also, I have something for you too."

She put a hand in the bag that she brought with her and pulled out the wrapped gift she brought and handed it to him.

Shikamaru looked at it and asked, "You got this for me?"

Nodding, she urged him to take it. He took it from her hand and unwrapped the gift. He looked in the box and was momentarily stunned; he pulled out a medium-sized book out of the box. On the front it said, "Memories" and he opened it to the first page and he smiled. He saw that it was a picture of when they were babies at the hospital. He flipped through the pages as he noticed the pictures progressed as they grew up, when they were on Team 10, their birthday parties and some of their dates up until the present. It even had a picture of Asuma-sensei on one page and there was a page dedicated to both of their fathers with their pictures in it. He also noticed that each page was decorated intricately and carefully.

He looked up at her and asked in awe, "Ino, you made this for me?"

She nodded, "It took me two weeks it in time and it wasn't easy finding all of those pictures. I thought it would be a nice thing to look back on. We've had a lot of good memories and a lot of bad ones too, but we still pulled through together. I hope that you don't think it too sentimental of me and I hope you…" Shikamaru cut her off by hugging her tightly.

"Ino, I love it and I love that you took a lot of time to make it for me, thank you," Shikamaru said against her neck, kissing it to express his appreciation and gratitude. Ino was happy and she embraced him just as tightly.

They broke the hug with him saying, "Since you gave me this great gift, I can now give you one more surprise." He held her hands, took a deep breath to compose himself and continued, "Ino, just like you said, we have been through a lot together. We have lost a lot in the war and pulled through together, I believe I wouldn't have been focused if I didn't remember that you were still there with me. For that, I'm happy, relieved actually to know that you are safe. You have been a loyal childhood friend, an excellent teammate and a loving, caring girlfriend. I love you, I always will and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Ino was visibly stunned by his words as he let go of her hands to take out a small ring box from his pocket before asking, "Ino Yamanaka, my childhood friend and my girlfriend, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Ino brought her hands to her mouth, gasping when he opened the ring box, revealing a princess cut sapphire with small diamonds surrounding it on a silver band. Tears had started to flow out of her eyes as she could barely contain her happiness. She then tackled him to the ground, enveloping him in a hug as she answered, shaking from crying tears of joy, "Yes, I will marry you Shika."

Shikamaru smiled as he hugged her back, waiting for her to stop crying. When she did, they both sat up and he slid the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. She looked at it, admiring how beautiful it was. Then she felt him caress her cheek and she looked in his eyes lovingly before they closed the gap between them. The kiss started out soft, tender and loving, until Ino nipped on his bottom lip, asking for entry. Shikamaru smiled against her lips as he granted permission, now the kiss turned fiery and passionate as they clashed tongues. The world dissolved around them, now it was only them in their own little world, oblivious to anything outside when they only thought of each other. Shikamaru then explored her mouth expertly, making her moan since he memorized which spots drove her crazy. When air became an issue, they parted, breathing heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Ino gave him a loving stare and a peck on the lips before saying, "I love you, Shikamaru Nara and I always will."

Shikamaru responded with a smile and a kiss of his own, before he replied, "I love you too, Ino Yamanaka. Of course, it will be Ino Nara soon."

Ino giggled at her fiancé, happy beyond words as they lay against the tree to stargaze once more. Ino then proceeded to ask, "When do you think we could get married? We don't turn 18 until September."

"I guess we could get married in April, I know that it is your favorite month to get married in. What do you think?" Shikamaru asked.

Ino pondered over his suggestion and replied, "I think that it is a good month, April it is." Then she added, "What flowers do you want at it?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome woman, you don't need to plan it right now. Let's just look at the stars then leave the planning for later."

Ino sighed in content as she laid her head on his shoulder, while he had his arm wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to give him a kiss on his lips and whispered, "Happy Anniversary, Shika."

He kissed the top of her head and replied softly, "Happy Anniversary, Ino"

So they lay there, stargazing at the beautiful night sky, happy that their loved one is with them, both dreaming of their future together. Nothing could pull them out of their world, a world meant only for them and they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Well, that is part three. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. Please feel free to leave a review and come back next time for the epilogue.**


	4. Epilogue: Thank you for Everything

**Well, this is the epilogue, I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

**Shikamaru and Ino are 18 then later 19.**

Epilogue

After months of planning and various mood swings from Ino, their wedding day finally came. It was a small wedding held in the Nara compound out near the Nara forest with only friends, teachers, the Hokage, and the Kazekage and his siblings came. Choji was best man, Sakura was maid of honor, Naruto and Kiba were groomsmen and Hinata and Tenten were bridesmaids. Shikamaru was in his room, adjusting his tie and his hair was loose. He had to admit that he was really nervous; he wasn't getting cold feet, just nervous. He was looking himself over when Choza came in through the door.

"Are you nervous, Shikamaru?" he asked.

Shikamaru replied while adjusting his jacket, "Yeah, I didn't think I would be."

Choza chuckled, "You know, when I look at you, I feel as if I had stepped back in time. You look exactly as Shikaku did on his wedding day. He was a bit nervous like you were; Inoichi and I poke fun at him for even thinking of marrying someone like Yoshino." He paused for a moment and then quickly added, "Don't tell her I said that."

Shikamaru nodded and asked, "Did he ever have any regrets for marrying Mom?"

Choza smiled and answered, "No, I don't believe he did, because whenever I saw Shikaku with Yoshino, he always seemed happy. Though normally he was very stoic, Inoichi and I could tell that he loved her very much, just like you love Ino."

Shikamaru smiled sadly; it still stung that his father died and said, "Yeah, I only wish he was here, Inoichi-san too."

Choza replied empathetically, "Yes, so do I, they were my best friends and I'm sure they would've wanted you two to be happy." He patted him on the shoulder and quietly left the room.

Shikamaru checked the alarm clock in his room and thought, "It's nearly time for me to take my place." Then he heard the door open again; this time though, it was his mother, Yoshino.

"Are you ready, Shikamaru? It's time to go." She asked him from behind.

He saw her reflection and replied, "Yeah I'm ready, and I'll be out in a minute."

There was a silence that followed; he looked at his mother's reflection, showing she was watching him with a pensive look on her face. He turned to face her and asked, "Mom is something wrong?"

She shook her head slightly and said, "You really do look just like your father."

Then she walked over to him and him in her arms for a hug, something that she hasn't done since he was a child. Shikamaru was a bit surprised, then he heard her say, "Despite what you may think, while it is true that I do love Ino as if she were my own daughter, you are my only son who I've always loved dearly. Your father would've been so proud of you, just like I am. Be happy with her Shikamaru, that's all I ask. Also, just remember that I love you very much, never forget that."

She hugged him tighter as he smiled and returned the embrace replying, "I love you too, Mom and thanks."

She let him go and said to him, "You better get in place now."

Shikamaru nodded and he walked out of his room to go out in the field of their house. Silently, Yoshino thought to herself, "Shikaku, our son has grown into a strong young man," she paused to open a locket she wore underneath her dress to reveal a picture of them on their wedding day and fondly added, "Just like you were."She grew misty-eyed as she thought of her late husband but quickly shook it off to join the other guests.

Out on the field of the rebuilt Nara compound, the guests were seated and everyone was in place. Shikamaru was at the altar with Lady Tsunade and everyone was waiting for Ino to arrive. After a few minutes of whispered conversations, everyone fell silent as they looked down the aisle where Ino stood with white lilies in her hands. Her hair was loose with a veil covering her face. Her dress was full length, made of a white satin material that flowed from a strapless bodice made with lacy material.

To Shikamaru, everything around him had vanished and there was only her, as beautiful as he always thought she was. He smiled at her lovingly as she came down the aisle and he held his hand out to her for her to take. Ino smiled back at him and took his hand as they faced each other. They both said their vows to each other and they exchanged wedding rings. Hers was the same sapphire ring he proposed with, while his was a silver band with small sapphire stones that lined it to match hers.

As they said, "I do", Lady Tsunade proclaimed, "By the power vested in me as Fifth Hokage of Konoha, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Shikamaru pulled the veil over her head, leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. It was different from their first kiss four years ago, it was different from when they were first engaged, no this kiss signified that they were bonded together as a married couple that they were meant for each other through a bond that they shared since childhood that fully bloomed years later.

The guests cheered enthusiastically for the newlyweds, Kakashi was among the guests, smiling underneath his ever present mask. He silently said to Kurenai who was sitting next to him with her baby in her arms, "Asuma would've been happy for them, don't you think?"

Kurenai watched the two; Ino was crying tears of happiness as Shikamaru wiped them away with a wide smile on his face.

She smiled at them as she cradled her baby answering, "Yes, he would be, he always thought there was something between the two of them. He'll be happy to know that he was right."

She shifted her gaze down to her soon-to-be one-year old daughter Asuka, as she was napping and said to herself, "He would've been happy to meet you too."

They had the reception and it seemed to just blur past them, there was moments that Ino and Shikamaru danced together and their friends had someone to dance with. Like Choji had brought his new girlfriend to dance as well as Naruto and Hinata and Sasuke and Sakura. Later on, it faded into the evening, with lanterns lighting the field. The guests had congratulated the new married couple before they left for their honeymoon. They went to a nice manor that was a few miles away from Konoha that belonged to the first Hokage. Lady Tsunade insisted that they have their honeymoon there so that's where they went. It was peaceful there since it was in a secluded area as the air was calm when they went through the door.

Then Shikamaru came behind Ino and kissed her cheek down to her neck, where he was leaving a rather impressive bruise. Ino couldn't but whisper, "Impatient aren't you?"

She was suddenly turned to face him and quickly captured her lips hungrily. It was starting to become overwhelming for them both. They had waited a long for this next step in their relationship that if they started they wouldn't stop.

Before it progressed any further Shikamaru broke their kiss to ask, "Are you sure you want to test my patience, Ino? I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, but only if you're ready, I won't force you."

Ino smiled up at him and then it changed to a playful smirk, she whispered seductively, "I've been ready my love, so take me."

She kissed his neck as he smirked and huskily whispered, "You don't know how I've wanted to hear you say that."

Next thing they knew, they were in the bedroom giving into their hunger for each other and let's just say that Shikamaru wasn't lazy in everything.

Three weeks later

They had a fun and relaxing honeymoon and they were happy. They live in their own house since Shikamaru surprisingly had a large sum of money in savings from his missions. He was sent on a mission for a week after two of their honeymoon and he was just returning home. He came inside their home to find Ino in the kitchen making tea. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug whispering, "I missed you."

Ino smiled and happily replied, "I missed you too. Do you want some tea?"

Shikamaru nodded and Ino poured tea into two cups for them both. Then she asked about his mission; he said that it was successful and then he asked how she has been. Then Ino answered, "I've been fine, and there is something that I found out two days ago that I want to tell you.?

Shikamaru asked curiously, "What is it?"

Ino took a deep breath and answered, "I found out that I'm pregnant."

Shikamaru was mildly shocked and asked, "You are? Really?"

Ino nodded and suddenly found herself embraced with Shikamaru saying, "That's great, I'm happy with this." He kissed her on the lips and whispered, "I'm going to be a father."

Ino was happy that he was happy with this and they stayed like that, him hugging her tightly in happiness.

Nine months later

Shikamaru was a bit anxious; he was in the hospital room with Ino who was about to give birth. He was trying to remain calm, but seeing Ino in pain was a bit unbearable for him. It has been four hours already and he was getting worried, that is until he heard a cry that was not Ino's and then shortly after he heard another one.

Ino was exhausted and Shikamaru was nervous, he asked, "Are you alright?"Ino nodded, too exhausted to speak but she smiled.

Sakura, who helped deliver the babies; Ino was carrying twins, handed one baby in a pink blanket to Shikamaru and the other one in blue to Ino. She said to them, "Congratulations, they are a boy and a girl. I'll leave you alone with them." She then left the room to deliver the news to the visitors outside.

Shikamaru looked at both of his children, the girl in his arms and the boy in Ino's. She had tears in her eyes and he didn't realize that he did too. His children, his son and daughter, it all seemed so surreal to him but he was unbelievably happy. His daughter had opened her eyes for a minute, revealing blue eyes like her mother in contrast to her black hair on her head. Then she yawned and cuddled into her father's chest, falling asleep.

"_She's lazy just like me_." he thought amusingly.

Ino then asked, "Do you want to switch?"

Shikamaru nodded and handed their daughter to Ino while he picked up their son. His son's eyes were open and he didn't seem sleepy at all. His eyes were brown like his but his hair was blonde like Ino's. His son smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. Then he yawned and succumbed to sleep just snuggling in his chest. Shikamaru then sat next to Ino asking, "What should their names be?"

Ino answered, looking at both of their children, "Shikako and Inoichi?"

Shikamaru thought it over and agreed, "I think it would suit them, It's in honor of our fathers right?"

"Yes, but we can't name a girl Shikaku, right?" Ino said jokingly.

Shikamaru smiled as he looked at his small family, then he asked, "Do you remember when we first kissed? That you kissed me to thank me for everything that I did for you?"

Ino smiled and answered, "Yes, but why bring it up?"

He answered, "Just like you thanked me, I should thank you."

So he gave her a loving passionate kiss but was careful not to hurt the babies and said, "Thank you for being there for me," he kissed her forehead, "Thank you for loving me," he kissed her cheek, "Thank you for being the mother of my children," he kissed her other cheek and finished with, "Thank you for everything."

Then he kissed her on the lips again tenderly and Ino whispered, "I love you, Shika."

He replied, "I love you too, Ino."

So they had stayed in a comfortable silence, just admiring their children. They had been through a lot together; they have had many losses but they gained so much as well. They have a family that they are willing to protect with their lives and they are surely thankful for each other. Who knew that a gesture of thanks could lead them to where they are now? They did and they never regretted it since and they never will.

**Well, this is the end of this story, I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I had writing it. Please feel free to leave a review if you wish, and you can read my Shikaino one-shot, Midnight Confessions. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
